


Return To Me

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Series: Anxious Confessions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AH - Freeform, I don't have time and I'm just trying my best, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, ahhhh, dude please help me I'm tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: After Ferdinands departure, Hubert attempts to ignore the anxiety that grows within.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Anxious Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141481
Kudos: 12





	1. You're Distracting Me

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first part of this series to understand this one, it's pretty obvious what's going on. but if you want, the first work of this series is like, less than 500 words so it would only take you max 5 mins to complete it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert goes on with his days as if the absence of Ferdinand is nothing.

The bags under Huberts eyes were larger than ever, perhaps it was because of the late sleepless nights which he refused to admit to.

"I wish you'd just tell me what's been on your mind, Hubert..." Edelgard spoke as she sat next to him in Rhea's ex-office, now hers.

"I needn't trouble you with personal matters, your Majesty. I've only been on the more... _'restless'_ side of things at night."

"Has anything been bothering you?" She rested her head on top of her fist, now interested in whatever was going on.

"No, no, just a few bad nights. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

She sighed, crossing her arms and legs.

"If you truly do not want to say I will not pry."

"I promise you it's nothing, I have a few errands to run so I will return soon." 

As he left, Hubert passed Byleth. She seemed slightly more distressed than usual, he stepped to the side of the door in an attempt to eavesdrop. Their voices echoed out of the room, so it wasn't too difficult to hear.

"The rumours we heard appears to be true, Rhea had soldiers posted around the area trying to get more troops for her cause."

The tips of his fingers went cold, numb, and the uncomfortable feeling began spreading across his body like a virus.

"Do we know if she had anyone high-ranked there?"

"No, the messenger only said that they found the Church's guards in the area. Ferdinand and his group are returning and should bet back in about three days."

Hubert felt frozen, standing in place as the outside voices became mumbled.

_Ferdinand's fine, and even if he were to be attacked, why would it bother me? It doesn't matter._

But his fears grew, and a dizzying feeling came over him.

_It doesn't matter..._

~~~

The rest of his day were tense, Hubert would find himself writing the same sentence over and over again or realizing he hadn't processed any of the pages he had read. The mage had even snapped at Caspar for something which was entirely his own fault.

"The new shipment was meant to be moved to the training grounds! Not the dining hall!"

"Hey don't look at me that way!" Caspar argued nervously, not wanting to admit the chills Hubert's expression gave him. "This paper you gave me clearly says _'Dining Hall'._ "

"Why would I have you move gauntlets to the dining hall?"

"I didn't know what was in there! I thought it was probably just some cooking utensils or something!"

"You should recognized the sound of your own weapon, _Caspar_."

Their conversation was cut short by a knocking outside their door, a sarcastic and teary voice called out to them.

"As much a I love to reprimand Caspar..." Linhardt began, slowly making his way inside. "I am forced to agree with him here."

He set a crate down in front of them, opening it up to reveal the missing kitchen supply.

"My instructions were to leave this at the training grounds, instructions which you sent out..." Linhardt handed the narrow-eyes man a sheet of paper.

Hubert felt humiliated, how did he not catch this? And on something so simple, he should be glad this hadn't happened on something more grandiose, like the battlefield, yet at least then Hubert would be struck down and unable to feel the mortifying sense which overwhelmed him now.

Linhardt broke the silence, crossing his arms and yawning out his words.

"Ordinarily I would be irrupted at this, you made me do double the work hauling that crate around... But it seems as if you've already got a lot on your plate."

Hubert looked up at him as Caspar anxiously shuffled around in the background.

"I recommend taking a break, I don't feel like doing double the effort again to make up for your mistakes." He began leaving the room, Caspar lifted the box and began to go with him. "Oh, also, I ran into Edelgard on the way, she wants to speak with you."


	2. Take A Break To Pass The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's concerned with Hubert's recent work performance and decides to have a serious talk with him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh these chapters are short and taking long not only because of school but because I'm also doing another fic that's my main focus... But, hey, if you like Mystic Messenger maybe check it out? If not then sorrryyyyy, once I'm done it this'll become my main priority.

Hubert swiftly made his way inside, bowing once he stood in front of Edelgard.

"Your Majesty, what is it?"

Edelgard sat with one leg over another, tapping a quill repeatedly onto a sheet of paper.

"I walked by Linhardt who was carrying the new load we've received, but instead of taking it from the store to the training grounds, he was taking it to the kitchen from the training grounds."

"I can explain-"

She stopped the tapping, now looking Hubert in the eye.

"There was an error in his and Caspar's paper's, the paper's you wrote."

"Forgive me Milady..."

"Surprisingly, there were also errors in some papers you gave me for an expedition coming soon..."

"It'll never happen again, I can remake the plans and-"

"Hubert..." She now stood, walking over to him and crossing her arms. "You don't have to tell me why you've been so distressed, but at least take care of yourself..."

"I've told you I-"

"Yes, yes, I know; nothing's wrong. But even so you've been working too hard, and it not only effecting you." Edelgard sighed, sitting on her desk. "I want you to go on a break."

"What..?"

"A _break_ Hubert. I can't have my left-hand-man in such distress."

"My Lady, I promise these errors will never happen again."

"I know they won't happen again, because I'm having you rest for the next few days."

He fidgeted in his spot, but quickly regained his composure.

"Could I do anything to change your mind?"

Edelgard's expression became soft, and she placed her arms at her side.

"My decision is final Hubert, please go to your room and get some rest."

He knew in her voice there was no convincing her, no matter what she won't budge.

"Well then... If you need anything please let me know."

~~~

Hubert walked back to his room, the aura around him a lot more tense than usual. People shivered as he passed by, heads turning as they wondered what had happened to piss the already bitter man.

He made his way upstairs and less people were around. Walking towards his room he stopped in his tracks, looking past Caspar's room to see Ferdinand's.

_"...Rhea had soldiers posted around the area trying to get more troops for her cause... Ferdinand and his group are returning and should bet back in about three days."_

_Three days._ Hubert told himself. _Three days and Ferdinand should return._

He winced at his uncertainty, but before he could turn to his door and move on he felt a hand begin patting his back.

Hubert turned and met eyes with Dorothea who's pep continued to steadily decline.

"Dorothea?" He turned to her nervously, quickly collecting himself. "What are you doing here? I thought your room was on the bottom floor."

She crossed her arms and looked towards a room near the entrance.

"I've just been... reminiscing..."

For a moment, Hubert felt a fraction her anguish. He couldn't imagine spending a day more without Ferdinand, meanwhile Dorothea has been spending years away from her closest friend.

"It's been a tough these past few days..." She cleared her throught. "But anyway, enough about me!" She switched conversation topics in an attempt to lighten their spirits. "You seem just as disillusioned as all the other sad saps around here, tell me, what's on your mind?"

He looked away uncomfortably, but tried to respond as casually as he could.

"I've just been busy with work, there's nothing else on my mind." He lied.

"Oh c'mon!" Dorothea shifted her weight to one leg. "No one stands in an empty hallway looking out into the distance if there's not _something_ on their mind."

Hubert hated to admit how well Dorothea's social skills are. She could easily tell the way someone felt just by looking at their gesture, meanwhile he had grown used to forcing information out of someone through torturous methods.

"Edie gave you a break, didn't she?"

The taller one looked at her suspiciously.

"I walked passed Linhardt and Caspar on my way here... Apparently Edie wasn't too happy about a mix-up you made on some paper's or something."

Hubert grumbled. "It was a small mistake that I promised to not do again... there was no need to take such drastic measures."

Dorothea laughed, shocking Hubert.

"And people call _me_ a drama queen! She gave you a _break_ , it's not like you were sentenced to an execution." As she looked up to the other man and smiled. "C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to relax!"

Before Hubert could protest, his hand was already grabbed and he was taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try making the next chapter more focused on the plot, I don't have a lot of time so I can't make these as long and story centered as I want...

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh I'm doing this in small baby sized pieces because school sukkkkkssss and I don't know what I'm doing, my writing isn't the best but the is kinda fun to do soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
